Obviously, Sammy
by Gryffindor128
Summary: Cas made himself comfortable on the sofa, surveying the flat, going over the day's events, wondering how he managed to go from being in the bunker with dean and Sam this morning, to sitting in London, on a sofa in the flat of a currently unconscious consulting detective named Sherlock and his boyfriend John.
1. Chapter 1

"So get this, I was looking around and I think there's a potential case over here."  
Dean woke with a loud grunt.  
"Sammy, it's Sunday, I'm super hung over,I haven't had my coffee yet, and I swear to god if you take one step closer I will shoot you."  
Sam chuckled nervously, generally Dean was joking, but from the look his brother was giving him, he couldn't be sure.  
Sam backed out of the room and put on a pot of coffee for Dean.  
"Come on Dean, I'm really excited about this case."  
"Okay- what's so exciting about this case then?"  
"This middle aged guy, who's unemployed, and a bit large."  
"So he's a fat, jobless man child."  
"Dean!"  
"Ooh I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to offend your precious little ears."  
Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"So anyway, the guy dies on his ten year anniversary, but, judging from the reports from his wife, she's completely unaffected by the whole thing."  
Dean took a long sip of coffee, and looked at Sam, unimpressed.  
"Sammy this sounds like your basic demon deal, and I'm all up for ganking those sons of bitches as much as the next guy, but why did you wake me up at 6am for a crappy demon case?"  
Sam flashed a mischievous grin at dean.  
"Because this happened in England."  
"England? Why are you worried about England, don't they have the British men of letters taking care of things over there? Besides, we have enough crap to deal with in America, let alone dealing with England."  
"But dean, that's why it's interesting, didn't the British men of letters say that they killed the monsters before they attacked people. And you remember that they run a tight ship over there, they wouldn't suddenly go all sloppy joe and let a demon loose."  
"Whatever Sammy we're not going to fucking England!"  
Sam burst into laughter.  
"Oh my god- is this because of your dumb plane thing."  
Dean glared at Sam.  
"It is not a 'dumb plane thing' Sam, it is a rational fear, you know how many plane crashes there are per year."  
"Uhh.. not a lot. Besides, we don't need to take a plane."  
"Why not?"  
"You have an angel boyfriend Dean, can't he just zap us anywhere we need to go"  
Dean sighed.  
"First of all, he doesn't 'zap'- he's not buzz freaking lightyear Sammy, he flies, he's an angel he has wings,"  
Dean turns away.  
Soft, silky wings, he thinks to himself.  
Dean slaps his thigh, bringing himself back to reality, he turns and points aggressively at Sam.  
"Secondly, Cas is not my boyfriend."  
"Give it a rest Dean, you think I haven't noticed, anyone who has seen you two together for five minutes could figure you out. I've been putting up with you two for 9 years now, and the sexual tension is killing me."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, well that's great little miss fangirl of the year, I'm looking forward to reading all the fan fiction you've written, but there is nothing going on between me and Castiel!"  
Suddenly, Cas appears behind Dean.  
"Dammit Cas, will you stop coming up behind me like that!"  
Cas cocked his head to the side, losing himself in dean's green eyes.  
Dean stared back at him, he could feel himself drowning in Cas' ocean blue eyes, but Sam couldn't know, no one could know, if anyone knew Cas was his weakness, it could be used against him. He didn't want Cas getting hurt.  
Sam cleared his throat, snapping Cas and Dean back to reality.  
"What was I saying again?"  
Sam smiled.  
"Oh, just some bullshit about how there's nothing going on between you and Cas."  
"Oh yeah, right. There's nothing going on between us, our relationship is-"  
"- so you admit that there's a relationship."  
"Yes. No! If you would let me finish, you interrupting son of a bitch, I was going to say that our relationship is completely platonic."  
"Yeah, sure, hey dean, let me ask you a question; do you make out with all your friends?"  
"What the hell are you talking about Sammy?"  
"I mean, that's what it looked like you two were doing when I went to your room the other night"  
Dean and Cas both blushed heavily.  
Cas was slightly relieved, he didn't want anyone using Dean against him, but he also didn't like keeping their relationship a secret. So it was good that Sam knew, he knew Sam would be supportive.  
"I'm just shocked."  
Sam smiled at them.  
"Listen Sammy, I can exp-"  
"- I'm shocked that it took you so long to make a move, I mean 9 years of dancing around each other and now you finally do something!"  
"I'm so happy for you guys"  
Dean and Cas gave each other brief confused looks, but they accepted it, and were just relieved that Sam had a positive reaction, perhaps too positive, but it was good none the less.  
"So, Sammy tell me about this case in England."

"Stop talking. Stop breathing. Don't even think."  
Sherlock always looked adorable when he was trying to concentrate, with his face all scrunched up, hands on his head. He looked vulnerable, John thought. John liked to think that he did a good job of protecting Sherlock.  
Sherlock finally opened his eyes.  
"Listen, Sherlock, you've been working on this case for months know, don't you think it's time to move on, I'm worried about you."  
Sherlock gave a microscopic smirk, he liked that John worried about him, he didn't want to upset him, but he just had to figure out this murder.  
It just made no sense.  
The man, relatively large, but that had nothing to with the death, it was clearly a murder, so heart attack was out of the question.  
He tried talking to the wife, but she just seemed so indifferent about what had happened.  
There was something not natural about the situation.  
He yelled and shot at the wall in frustration.  
Mrs Hudson's footsteps echoed up the stairs.  
"Sherlock! What have you done to my wall, again!"  
Sherlock looked at her with his icy blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry mrs Hudson, you wouldn't understand, I'm working on an extremely frustrating murder case. Nothing makes any sense, and no offence, but I don't think you could help. It's like there's something unnatural about it."  
"Ooh that reminds me of a show I've started watching."  
Sherlock stared at her in confusion  
"Mrs Hudson, I've just told you about an impossible murder case and you want to talk to me about a television show."  
"It's a really good show Sherlock, it's called Supernatural."  
"I'm not interested Mrs Hudson."  
"It's about these two rather fetching American men, who are brothers, and they go around hunting ghosts and demons and dealing with angels and heaven and hell and lucifer and all sorts!"  
"Sounds ridiculous, why would you absorb yourself in a television show based on things that don't exist?"  
"Well Sherlock, have an open mind, these things could exist."  
"They don't."  
"They could, and also there's a romance sub plot."  
"Ooh, romance, you really know how to interest me."  
Sherlock said sarcastically under his breath. He rolled his eyes.  
"If you must continue with banging on about this show, would you please make me a cup of tea Mrs Hudson."  
John chimed in.  
"A cup of tea for me too please."  
Mrs Hudson glared at them.  
"I'm not your housekeeper!"  
She sighed but went over to the kettle to make the tea anyway.  
"So anyway, I think you two will like this romantic subplot; there's this angel fellow, he is also quite strapping, he's got gorgeous blue eyes, who is quite clearly in love with the fetching man with green eyes, who is also in love with him, but neither of them will admit it."  
"Oh and let's not forget about the brother, the taller one, he's got to put up with all this sexual tension as well, which makes for quite an entertaining show!"  
Mrs Hudson giggled to herself.  
John smiled, but then furrowed his brow.  
"I'm sorry, why did you think Sherlock and I would like this romantic subplot, again?"  
"Well, it applies to you, doesn't it."  
John got up rapidly, Sherlock sighed.  
John walked up to Mrs Hudson.  
"For the last time, if anyone cares, I'm not actually gay. Sherlock and I are not a couple."  
"Okay whatever you say, it's none of my business."  
Mrs Hudson took a step out of the doorway.  
"Oh and Sherlock, clean this mess up!"  
Sherlock approached the door, and firmly shut it.  
"Will do Mrs Hudson, thanks for the tea." He called out.  
He sat on the nearest chair and drummed his hand on the armrest.  
"You're in my chair."  
John tapped him on the shoulder.  
"What?"  
"You're in my chair, get out."  
John muttered.  
Sherlock grinned.  
"Well I'm comfortable now, and I'm not going to move."  
John smiled.  
"Well I'm not sitting in your chair."  
"No, absolutely not."  
Sherlock shuffled over, while John sat on the chair, with his legs on top of Sherlock's.  
Sherlock draped an arm around John.  
"I'd be lost without my blogger."


	2. Chapter 2

John and Dean came out of Sherlock's room, John went to go sit in his chair, while dean went to join Cas on the sofa. Dean gave Cas a soft look, and they just sat, staring at each other, in their comfortable silence.  
Sam looked at them and smiled.  
Mrs Hudson looked up at Sam and grinned.  
"So, you finally got them to admit their feelings for each other, then?"  
Sam looked at her and chuckled.  
"Yeah, I mean, you can't imagine how frustrating it was, just watching their unresolved sexual tension!"  
Mrs Hudson picked up the kettle, and gave Sam an angry glare.  
She then slammed down the kettle so hard that even Cas and Dean broke their stare and turned to look.  
"What do you think it's been like living with John and Sherlock?"  
Sam burst into laughter.  
John turned and shouted.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, SHERLOCK AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE!"  
Sherlock, by this time, had woken up, and upon hearing his name stumbled over to John, and smiled at him, in a confused state of mind.  
"Really? That's not what you said last night, John."  
Sherlock grabbed John's cheeks and kissed him.  
John flushed bright red.  
Dean and Cas sat, with their mouths agape.  
Mrs Hudson and Sam were laughing hysterically from the kitchen.  
Sherlock looked at John.  
"Anyway, I'm going to go back to bed."  
John glared at Sherlock, angry at first.  
"Okay, Sherlock, you probably should."  
Sherlock smirked at John.  
"Do you want to come?"  
John spluttered out  
"NO!"  
Sherlock frowned.  
"What's wrong?"  
John tensed up.  
"Nothing's wrong,it's just that we have guests in the flat right now and, I don't think it would be appropriate."  
Sherlock pulled a face mimicking one of horror.  
"Oh no, guests! Unless one of them is Mrs Hudson then we have nothing to worry about."  
Mrs Hudson glared at Sherlock.  
"Why wouldn't you want me- I mean Mrs Hudson to know about you and John."  
Sherlock chuckled.  
"The woman is right about everything else, can't let her be right about this too."  
Everyone laughed.  
"What is she right about Sherlock?"  
Sam chimed in.  
Sherlock grinned and looked at John.  
"That I love him."  
John smiled.  
"I love you too Sherlock, now you better get back to bed."  
John ushered Sherlock back to his room, despite Sherlock's mumbling protestations, and shut the door.  
He gave a quick sigh before returning to his chair, but all eyes were on him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Everyone answered casually, and went back to what they were doing.  
John chuckled to himself.

A couple of hours later, Sherlock was fully recovered. He emerged from his room, he always liked to make an entrance, John thought, chuckling to himself.  
Everything seemed normal, but Sherlock couldn't understand why everyone was staring and smiling at him.  
People didn't usually smile at him, in fact they usually told him to piss off.  
Except for John, Sherlock thought to himself, and a small half smile formed on his face.  
Except John was the only one not smiling at him.  
In fact John was not even looking at him.  
Had he done something wrong?  
Sherlock went over to John.  
"What?"  
John looked up at Sherlock.  
"What?"  
Sherlock sighed.  
"Everyone else is staring and smiling at me, as if I was some sort of hero, and you're not even looking at me. What did I do?"  
John softened his gaze as he stared at Sherlock's sharp blue eyes.  
"Nothing, it's just you did some strange things when you were semi conscious."  
Sherlock furrowed his brow, looking puzzled.  
"What happened?"  
Sam laughed.  
"You love him!"  
Sam mocked, forming a heart shape with his hands.  
"You know, I've always liked the name Jared."  
John and Sherlock stared at him, confused.  
"In case you were looking for baby names."  
Everyone laughed.  
John and Sherlock sighed.  
"Now is not the time. We need to get back to this impossible case."  
Dean smiled.  
"It's not impossible at all. It's your basic demon deal, and I'm ready to gank some sons of bitches!"  
Sherlock stepped back.  
"D-demons? They're real?"  
Dean chuckled. He liked the fact that Mr. Smart ass was out of his depth.  
"Oh yeah, they're real for sure, I mean, I used to be one!"  
John, Sherlock and Mrs Hudson stared at Dean, mouths agape.  
"Don't worry, when I died this one time, I got turned into a demon, but then I got cured- no big deal."  
Dean laughed at the expressions of shock and horror forming on the faces of the British trio.  
Sam glared at Dean.  
"Dude! Stop freaking them out!"  
John stared intensely at them.  
"I was a soldier for several years, and I thought nothing could shock me more; then I met Sherlock, and I really thought nothing could ever shock me more; and now I've met you- I'm beginning to see why Sherlock always calls me an idiot. I really should have predicted something like this."  
Sherlock looked at John.  
"Don't be ridiculous John, how could you have predicted anything like this. This idea is completely preposterous, not to mention the fact that your intelligence is average at best-"  
John frowned.  
Sherlock softened his gaze.  
"Sorry, not good?"  
John flashed a brief smile.  
"A bit not good."  
Castiel smiled. Sherlock reminded him a bit of himself. He didn't understand human social construct most of the time, he had a superiority complex, which castiel used to have. He did try to be God at one point. Cas chuckled to himself.  
John was like Dean. He was brave, strong, comforting when necessary, and despite all that he had done, he always stuck by him.  
He could see the similarities between the relationships of John and Sherlock in relation to Dean and himself.  
He smiled quietly to himself.  
There was a sad beauty about the whole ordeal.  
"Cas..Cas!"  
Cas snapped back from his thoughts, to find Dean clicking in front of his face, and yelling in his ear.  
"Cas, were your daydreams more interesting than the murder case?"  
Dean said gruffly.  
Cas turned to look at Dean, they gazed into each other's eyes, and Dean softened his stare.  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."  
Cas formed his adorable little half smile that Dean loved.  
Cas grinned.  
"So may I ask, the plan?"  
Cas said with a chuckle.  
Dean laughed back.  
Everyone else in the room looked rather puzzled.  
Dean liked it that way, that he had private jokes and moments that he shared only with Cas.  
Dean gave Cas a look that said everything he wanted to say.  
I need you. I love you. You're my family, my home.  
Sam grinned.  
"Come on guys, stop with the lovey-dovey stuff, we need to get on with the case."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock scoffed.  
"So how do we find these alleged demons, then?"  
Dean smiled.  
"It's pretty simple, we just need to find someone who had had SUPER unexpected good 'luck' which typically means that a demon deal has gone down."  
Sam approached John's laptop and opened it up.  
"I just need to do some research. What's your password?"  
John ambled in from the kitchen.  
"What are you doing with my laptop?"  
Sherlock chuckled.  
Sam smiled.  
"Oh, I just needed to do some research and find another case, so we can kill some demons."  
John grabbed his laptop hastily.  
"Don't worry, I can research."  
He said defensively.  
Sam laughed.  
"I wasn't saying that you couldn't, but I was just thinking that you don't really know what to look for."  
John smiled nervously.  
"I just don't like other people looking at my laptop, that's all."  
Dean smirked.  
"Why, do you have something on there you want to hide?"  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, Dean you would know a lot about that."  
"Hey, I'm not the only culprit here, remember Cas, with the pizza man and the babysitter!"  
Cas rolled his eyes, smirked and then cocked his head to the side.  
"But Dean, you love being the pizza man, like last night-"  
"-OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH INFORMATION!"  
Sam shouted, covering Cas' mouth with his hand.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Anyway back to the case."  
Sherlock said, staring out the window.  
Sam laughed.  
"Okay John, why don't we both work on the laptop; then you can make sure I don't see anything...private."  
John gave a relaxed smile.  
"Okay then."  
After half an hour, they found a story.  
"So get this, this guy started off as an unpaid intern in a company, within a week, the guy rises to CEO."  
"Sounds like a demon deal to me."  
Sherlock scoffed.  
"I don't know, could just be extremely lucky."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"What are the chances of that?"  
Sherlock sighed.  
"Apparently lower than that of a demon deal."  
Dean laughed.  
"So we just have to talk to this guy and figure out who's making these deals."  
John frowned.  
"How are we going to get to talk to this guy, this is a major company, it has high security, there's been no homicide so we can't get Lestrade to help, how are we going to get through?"  
Dean smiled.  
"I have an idea."  
They soon arrived at the building. It was bigger than anything Sam and Dean had ever seen, it towered over them, imposing and menacing.  
Sam, Dean and Cas sauntered in, looking confident in their FBI suits.  
Dean smiled at the blonde at the reception desk.  
"Hey, we're here to see Charles Montgomery."  
The blonde smiled back.  
"Oh, do you have an appointment?"  
Dean chuckled, and winked at her.  
"Well, no but, maybe you could sort me out?"  
The blonde giggled.  
"I'm sure I can, uh, make some room for you."  
"Ok, thank you sweetheart."  
After a few minutes, the receptionist told them to go on through.  
As they bundled into the elevator, John and Sherlock stared at Dean in amazement.  
"What?"  
Dean asked harshly.  
John stood, mouth agape.  
"H-how did you know that work?"  
Dean laughed.  
"I'm adorable."  
John, Sam and Sherlock rolled their eyes.  
Cas smiled.  
"Castiel, doesn't it bother you when Dean flirts with all these girls."  
Cas sighed.  
"Not really, he shows me that he loves me, like the other night when he-"  
"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Sam shouted.  
Everyone laughed.  
Finally, the elevator reached the top floor.  
The walked across the corridor to a grand pair of oak double doors. A good plaque on the left door read 'Charles Montgomery  
CEO'  
"Jeez." Dean whispered.  
"Do we knock, do we just go in?"  
"Maybe we should knock."  
Dean knocked on the door.  
"Hello, Charles Montgomery?"  
A squeaky voice replied.  
"It's Mr Montgomery."  
Dean rolled his eyes. Damn, the guy was an unpaid intern last week.  
They five of them walked into the office.  
Charles swivelled round in his chair, and attempted to stare at then menacingly.  
Dean tried to hold back his laugh.  
"Who are you?"  
Charles inquired in a squeaky voice.  
"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam."  
Dean said.  
"Okay, what do those names mean to me?" Said Charles, folding his arms.  
Dean was starting to get angry.  
He slammed his fists on the desk.  
"Ok, here's the deal, how does a guy go  
From being an unpaid intern to CEO of a company in a week. That doesn't make much sense, does it?"  
Charles raised his eyebrows.  
"What are you saying?"  
Dean smirked.  
"Have you heard of demons."  
Charles felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead.  
"Demons? No! They don't exist."  
Dean looked Charles dead in the eyes and growled.  
"So you're gonna sit here and tell me that you didn't make a demon deal for this to happen."  
Charles turned bright red.  
"I'm sorry! I'd heard about these demon deals from a friend. Look I was really lame before this deal. Now I have more money, I've been promoted, and girls love me. Just look."  
Charles folded his collar down to reveal several hickeys.  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Come on dude, you're so young, now you've only got ten years to live, and for what? A little more money and sex!"  
Charles yelled back.  
"Better than a crappy dead end job with no money and no sex for the rest of my life! At least this way, I'll be happy while it lasts!"  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Come on man, tell us where you made the deal, we'll gank the demon and release you from your contract."  
Charles pleaded.  
"But I don't want to be released from my contract, this is a great deal!"  
"Yeah, a great deal that only lasts for ten years, dude, trust me, you don't want to spend your life having meaningless sex- you can't form a real relationship based on money."  
Charles rolled his eyes.  
"Meaningless sex suits me!"  
Dean sighed.  
"Sure it does now, but sooner or later you're gonna wish that you'd met someone sooner, trust me you'll regret not forming a connection with someone, you'll regret not finding someone special. Being 'tied down' is not a bad thing. Trust me, being in love isn't bad at all."  
He paused and glanced over at Cas, who was blushing heavily.  
"You can find someone who you have a 'profound bond' with" Dean smiled.  
"You find family."  
Charles laughed.  
"You know, that was beautiful, I'll see you at the Oscars then, hey, Hugh Grant, what do you say you get out of my office!"  
Dean sighed and walked away, defeated.  
Cas frowned; Dean looked upset, he was going to finish the job.  
Cas marched angrily over to Charles and pinned him up against the wall by his throat.  
"Listen, assbutt, you're gonna show is where you made this deal, we'll kill this demon and you're gonna go back to living your little life- understand? Otherwise we'll, what's the expression, blow your freaking brains out."  
Sam, Dean, Sherlock and John all stood, staring in shock, mouths agape, wide eyed at Cas.  
A proud half smile formed on Dean's face.  
Charles was sweating profusely now, and he looked as if he was close to tears.  
"Okay, okay, I'll show you!"  
He whined.  
They approached the crossroads and summoned the demon. A familiar figure appeared, with long black hair and dark eyes. Sam gulped.  
"Ruby?"  
She smiled.  
"Hi Sam."  
Sherlock and John were speechless.  
John finally stammered.  
"You know her?"  
"Know is a bit of an understatement isn't it Sam?"  
Ruby went up to Sam and kissed him.  
Everyone stood, mouths open wide.  
"Ruby, I thought I killed you!"  
She laughed.  
" I came back sweetheart. I'm based in England now, didn't think I'd have the pleasure of meeting you here."  
She kissed him again, but this time she felt him kiss back slightly.  
She smiled.  
"Say, there's a hotel nearby, why don't we revisit old times."  
She played with the top button of his shirt.  
Dean pushed her aside.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick! Godammit, come on Sammy let's just kill her already!"  
Ruby stared at the ground around her. She rolled her eyes.  
"Ah devils trap, this brings back memories- right Sam?"  
Sam was sweating nervously, he tried to talk but no sounds were coming out of his mouth.  
"I-I-I.."  
Sam stuttered.  
Dean punched him in the shoulder.  
"Come on man, it's Ruby! She betrayed us- remember, she got you hooked on demon blood, and lied to you."  
Sam snapped back to reality.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Let's just kill her, you got the knife right."  
Sam pulled the knife out of his pocket.  
"Come on Sam, just do it!"  
Ruby smiled, and removed her jacket.  
Sam took a moment to stare at her figure.  
He approached her, and brandished they knife.  
Ruby laughed.  
"Killed with my own knife, how sadistically ironic."  
Sam held the knife up to her throat and made a thin slice.  
He watched the blood pour out and drip down her throat.  
He paused.  
"Sammy what are you doing?"  
Dean yelled. "Just cut her freaking head clean-"  
Dean stopped in shock as Sam licked the blood off Ruby's throat and started sucking the cut he had made.  
He saw Sam's pupils dilate.  
Dean and Cas stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Sammy no!"  
Dean yelled, he tried to stop Sam, but he felt himself get slammed against a nearby tree. Everything turned dark.  
Cas went to help Dean.  
John, Sherlock and Charles stood, unsure of what to do.  
Sherlock was flushing bright red again. John knew that he was going to have to fix the situation.  
He approached Sam and the demon with caution.  
Luckily, in his haste, Sam had dropped the knife on the ground.  
John managed to pick it up, and with one swift movement, stabbed Ruby deep in her stomach.  
Ruby fell to the ground, cried out, and eventually died.  
Sam gave John a look filled with more hate and malevolence than John could have imagined. He took the knife from Ruby's dead body, and slowly started approaching John.  
"Now Sam, calm down, I'm sorry but if you had continued, who knows what could have happened, someone could have gotten seriously hurt."  
Sam gave John a demented, sadistic smile and glared at him.  
"Actually, someone is about to get seriously hurt."  
Said Sam, laughing maniacally; he aimed the knife at John's throat.  
Cas, struggling to clutch onto Dean's unconscious body, watched helpless, as Sam moves closer and closer to John.  
Suddenly, Sherlock sprinted to stand in front of John.  
"Stop!" Yelled Sherlock.  
Sam stopped abruptly, he tilted his head to the side, looking confused.  
Sherlock gave Sam a pleading look.  
"Sam. Stop. Please."  
Sam dropped the knife and fell down to his knees.  
"I'm so sorry John, I don't know what I was thinking!"  
He clutched onto John's leg and looked at him with his puppy dog eyes.  
John gave him a forgiving head nod.  
Sam smiled. No one could resist the puppy eyes.  
Cas was too concerned about Dean to be smiling.  
"Sam! John! Sherlock! I need some help with Dean!"  
Dean's head was bleeding heavily, and he wasn't responsive.  
"I tried healing him, but it's not working!" Castiel cried.  
"It's okay, we'll take him to the hospital."  
Cas was doubtful but he still agreed to go to the hospital, he still had some hope.  
They rushed Dean to the hospital as fast as they could. The A and E department saw to him immediately; things were not looking good.  
They waited in the hospital for hours and hours, each minute ticking by slowly, as Castiel nervously paced and bit his fingernails.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, a doctor came to see them.  
Castiel looked at her with a hopeful face, she returned with an apologetic glance.  
"I'm sorry..."She began.  
Castiel knee what that meant. He could feel his heart getting shattered, fragment by fragment as she continued her sentence.  
"...he didn't make it."  
The words pierced Castiel's ears like a sharp dagger. They echoed in his mind, tormenting him until he felt he could bear them no longer.  
He wept and bawled, harder than he had ever wept before.  
John gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.  
"I know what it feels like to lose the person you love most in this world."  
He said, giving Sherlock a violent glare.  
Sherlock sat, almost paralysed in the corner.  
Sam sat, with a blank expression on his face, not one of indifference, but one of ignorance, as if he were trying to deny the fact of Dean's death.


	4. Chapter 4

John sighed.  
"Um, why don't we go back to the flat and have dinner?"  
Sherlock scoffed.  
"John are you always thinking about food? Castiel has just lost his boyfriend and Sam has just lost his brother, show some empathy!"  
John stood and stared at Sherlock, open mouthed.  
"Empathy? Empathy? Sherlock Holmes is giving me a lecture about being understanding. Where was your empathy when you pretended to be dead for a year!"  
Sherlock quietly shrunk back into his chair.  
Castiel and Sam turned to watch their argument.  
"I went to your funeral, I mourned your death! I cried by your grave almost everyday, only wishing that you weren't dead and you knew. You were alive, but you didn't come back to me! I couldn't even go back to 221B because all I could think about was how empty it felt without you! And all that time, you were alive, and you left me, crumbling and alone, you could have at least told me you were alive!I wouldn't have told anyone else- but no the great Sherlock Holmes, who doesn't care for anyone but himself, is telling me that I don't understand what it's like to lose the man you love!"  
John was in tears, and collapsed into Sherlock's arms.  
Sherlock cradled him.  
"John, I'm sorry- I thought you were over it."  
John glared furiously at him.  
"Over it? How could you think I'd be over it? That pain doesn't just go away, it stays with you for a lifetime. I will never be over it!"  
John stormed out of the waiting room.  
Sam chased after him.

Castiel remained with Sherlock, staring at him intently.  
"Something on your mind?"  
Sherlock asked, as if nothing happened.  
"Why did you pretend to be dead?"  
Asked Castiel  
"Security reasons."  
Mumbled Sherlock.  
"You don't trust John?"  
"Of course I trust John- I trust him with my life!"  
"But not your death?"  
Sherlock was silent. It wasn't a matter of security. He knew John would have kept his secret no problem.  
Sherlock sighed.  
"It wasn't a matter of security.."  
Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"Wow, I never would have guessed."  
He said sarcastically.  
"I got scared. John and I were close, someone was going to use him against me again, if I cut off ties with him, with everyone, then I knew the people I cared about would be safe. Do you know what it feels like to have love be a weakness?"  
Castiel chuckled.  
"I believe the phrase is 'you are preaching to the choir'."  
Sherlock furrowed his brow.  
"You see, from the moment I met dean, everyone could sense that I felt something for him. And it was apparent after I branded him; all of heaven and hell knew that I was in love. But they use him against me, the amount of times I have watched him die at the hands of my enemies is countless. I don't just understand, I have lived through it, more times than anyone ever should."  
Castiel winced, holding back his tears.  
"And now he's gone again. And I don't know how we're going to get him back."  
Sherlock sat next to Castiel and attempted to comfort him with a pat on the shoulder.  
"It's going to be okay Castiel. I'm sure you'll find a way to get through this."  
Sherlock tried to give Castiel a comforting look. He smiled at him apologetically.  
Cas looked back at him and managed to form a fake little half smile, when really he was dying inside.  
(A/N Like me)

Sam chased after John down the corridor of the hospital.  
"John!" Sam called out.  
John stopped running and turned around.  
"Sam, I just want to be left alone, you wouldn't understand."  
"I wouldn't understand?"  
"Yeah, you've never lost anyone close to you."  
"My entire family, all of my friends and ex girlfriends/ ex lovers are dead. Literally. That's not even an exaggeration."  
"My ex girlfriend Jess was the worst loss, I never got her back. I was going to propose to her, but I never got the chance. I went on a hunting trip with Dean, and when I came back our apartment was on fire, and she was dead. If Dean hasn't dragged me along on that hunting trip, i could have stayed and nothing would have happened to her. The point is, I could still be mad at Dean, but then he died, and it made me realise that you've got to hold on to someone while you still have them. I know it hurts, when someone dies and they lie to you, but in the end, it's important to keep your loved ones close, and it's clear to see that Sherlock really does love you."  
John smiled at Sam.  
"Thanks, Sam."  
"Why don't we go back to be waiting room?"  
Sam and John plodded back to the waiting room. Once they arrived, Sam sat next to Cas and gave him a reassuring pat on the back and his best attempt at a fake smile.  
John sat in Sherlock's lap, Sherlock cradled him, and gave him a quick kiss.  
Sherlock whispered "I'd be lost without my blogger."  
They all just sat, staring, with blank expressions on their faces, submerged in a thick suffocating silence.


	5. Chapter 5

They eventually returned to the flat, still plagued by the deafening silence and haunting memories. Mrs Hudson greeted them cheerfully, only to get a solemn row of faces in return.  
Mrs Hudson frowned.  
"What happened? Where's Dean?"  
At the mention of his name Castiel burst into tears. Sam helped him to the sofa and offered him a tissue, Castiel accepted it and blew his nose.  
Sherlock looked at Mrs Hudson.  
"Dean is dead."  
Sherlock said bluntly.  
Mrs Hudson gasped in horror.  
"How? Why?"  
Sam sighed.  
"It was my fault."  
John gave him a comforting pat on the back.  
"It was no one's fault Sam, no one knew that-"  
"-No! It was my fault, I knew what I was doing I drank the demon blood, and I shoved Dean into the tree! I didn't mean to kill him, but it's still my fault! It's always my fault!"  
Sam started weeping.  
"I'm just a waste of space."  
Castiel glared at him.  
"Sam you are not a waste of space- you and your brother have saved the world countless times."  
"Yeah, but I didn't save him- the one person that mattered the most in the w-"  
Sam disappeared into a puddle of tears before he could finish his sentence.  
"Come on, we should never have come to England anyway! Dean was right, I should have just let the British men of letters handle things."  
"But you killed the demon-"  
"AND I KILLED MY BROTHER!"  
Sam yelled back gruffly.  
"Look, I'm sorry- can we just go home now!"  
Castiel sighed, he then wrote down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Sherlock.  
"What's this?" Sherlock enquired.  
Castiel half smiled.  
"It's my phone number, in case you need our help anytime soon."  
And with that, Sam and the angel flew back to the bunker, where the aching silence resumed.  
Castiel was inconsolable for the next few days. He moped around the bunker. Living without dean was unbearable. Even breathing became a tedious and effort filled process.  
Sam and Castiel both prayed to God every night to get Dean back, but they both knew it was to no avail.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean met with a familiar face.  
"Tessa?"He said, with clear surprise  
"Dean, sweetheart, back so soon?"  
She laughed half heartedly.  
"We both know how this goes, so let's just cut to the part where I go back, and I'll see you next time."  
Tessa rolled her eyes  
"I'm not letting you get off that easy this time."  
She smirked.  
Dean furrowed his brow as Tessa approached him slowly.  
"Tessa, what are you-"  
He was cut off as her lips crashed into his.  
He pushed her off him abruptly.  
"Tessa, what the hell are you doing?!"  
"What?"  
"What? You can't just.. do that!"  
"Why not?"  
Tessa smiled. "I'm in control here, Dean."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Tessa, I'm gay!"  
She frowned.  
"Oh, finally admitted your feelings for your angel buddy then?"  
Dean folded his arms angrily.  
"Yeah, and I need to get back to him, will you just send me back already!"  
Tessa sighed.  
"Ugh, ok fine."  
She smirked again.  
"Until we meet again..."  
Tessa planted a chaste kiss on Dean's lips, but this time, she felt him kiss back a little.  
Dean shoved her off, repressing a small smile.  
"Hopefully not too soon."  
He gave her a small wave and a wink.  
She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

Dean woke with a gasp. His throat felt like it was coated with sand- he could barely breathe. Great. A coffin? How long had he been dead, he thought to himself.  
He cracked through the coffin with ease, and soon emerged from the ground. He was hoping to seriously freak out some civilians, but unfortunately, no such luck.  
Dean got up, and stumbled around for a few minutes before he got used to his legs again. Damn he was thirsty!  
Thank god, Dean thought to himself, there was a gas station nearby.  
He walked in, and it appeared to be empty, so he grabbed a couple of water bottles, and chugged them immediately.  
He closed his eyes.  
"Cas, Cas, I need you. I'm back. I love you."  
Dean crossed his fingers, hoping his prayer would be answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel has continued to mope around the bunker, and Sam was seriously concerned about him. Sam watched the angel intently, he had tried to comfort him, but now he just thought it best to leave Castiel to grieve on his own.  
Castiel's eyes suddenly lit up.  
"Sam, SAM!"  
Castiel yelled.  
Sam got up, with a look of panic on his face.  
"What is it?"  
Castiel's grin stretched from ear to ear.  
"I just got a prayer from Dean."  
Castiel pressed a finger to Sam's forehead, and flew them to the gas station.  
Dean breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw them.  
"Sammy!"  
Dean shouted. He went over and gave a his brother a tight hug.  
Sam chuckled.  
"Hey man, what happened to no chick flick moments?"  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Hey man, give me a break, I just died."  
Dean laughed.  
"Hello Dean."  
Cas formed a half smile and walked over to Dean.  
Dean's gaze softened as he stared into Cas' eyes.  
"Cas!" Dean exclaimed.  
He wrapped his arms around Cas letting his hands rest on his lower back, and went in for a hug. But Cas put both of his hands on Dean's cheeks, angling his face downwards and lent in for a kiss. The kiss was deep and longing. Dean moaned slightly.  
Cas pulled away, still beaming with his, in Dean's opinion, the most adorable half smile, still staring into Dean's eyes.  
Dean stared back, and licked his lips.  
Sam cleared his throat.  
They both turned to look at him.  
"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but, how did you come back?"  
A guilty bead of sweat started dripping from Dean's forehead.  
"Well, you know, I saw a familiar face."  
Cas cocked his head to the side.  
"Who?"  
Dean laughed nervously.  
"You guys remember Tessa?"  
"Oh yeah, your little reaper."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"She's not my reaper, she's just a general reaper."  
"Who happens to greet you almost every time you die."  
"Shut up!"  
"I'm just saying, I think she has a thing for you."  
Sam laughed.  
"So anyway, why did she let you come back."  
Dean sighed.  
"Well I asked her to, and then she said 'I'm not letting you get off that easy and then she..."  
Dean mumbled.  
Cas cocked his head to the side again.  
"She...What?"  
Dean looked at him and chuckled nervously.  
"She...kahnfun beb"  
He said, inaudibly and unclearly under his breath.  
"What?" Cas asked.  
"SHE KISSED ME, OKAY!"  
Dean yelled, it felt good to get that off his chest.  
Sam laughed.  
Cas furrowed his brow.  
"Did you kiss her back?"  
Dean shook his head.  
"What? No!"  
Dean said, in a high squeaky voice.  
"Dean, I know you're lying."  
Dean sighed.  
"Ok, well I didn't kiss back the first time- she just planted one on me, out of the blue. And the-"  
Cas' eyes widened.  
"The FIRST time? You mean you kissed her multiple times!"  
"Well, first of all, she kissed me, and second of all, just let me explain."  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Fine."  
"I explained to her that I was gay, and taken, and then after she agreed to send me back, she gave me a little goodbye kiss."  
Cas folded his arms.  
"Did you kiss her back then?"  
Dean stuttered guiltily.  
"Well, I mean, yes, technically, I think."  
He looked at the ground.  
"I'm sorry Cas. It's not like I did anything more."  
Dean tried to make it sound reassuring, but Cas just stared at him blankly.  
"How do I know you're not lying."  
Dean raised his eyebrows.  
"What? When have I ever lied to you?"  
Cas sighed.  
"You know what, don't answer that."  
"Dean, maybe we should have some space for a couple of days. I just don't know whether or not I can trust you about this Tessa thing."  
Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder, with a bit more force than he had intended, so that Cas flinched slightly.  
"Cas, I'm sorry. But I would only lie to you to protect you, and this time I swear, I'm not lying."  
"If you lied about 'being with' Tessa, wouldn't that be your attempt to protect me?"  
Cas shuddered at the thought.  
"Cas, I promise, nothing else happened."  
Dean said softly, staring into Cas' eyes.  
Cas sighed.  
"I don't know. I mean, Sam said earlier that she had feelings for you earlier, and she did kiss you. Life isn't a fairytale Dean, you can't get brought back to life with a kiss! There must have been more."  
Dean chuckled.  
"I know it's hard to believe Cas, but it's true- we just got off easy his time."  
Dean stared at Cas and gave him a pleading look.  
Cas placed his hands on Dean's shoulder and formed a half smile.  
"So, is Tessa a better kisser than me?"  
Dean laughed.  
"No way- she doesn't even come close."  
They stared intently at each other. Dean pulled Cas a little closer, looking down to his lips and then back at his eyes again. Cas did the same. Dean leaned forward and-  
"- Come on love birds, let's go home."  
Sam said.  
Dean glared at him viscously.  
They all laughed, and Cas flew them all back to the bunker.  
Dean made burgers for everyone.  
In the middle of dinner, Dean looked over at Sam and Cas quizzically.  
"Hey, What happened to the British detectives?"  
Cas' eyes widened.  
"I should probably call them and tell them you're alright.  
Cas dialled Sherlock, but it went to voicemail.  
"Hello, this is Castiel, just calling to say that Dean is back."  
Mrs Hudson heard Sherlock's phone ringing, he had left in the kitchen. As soon as she had heard the message, she went to bring Sherlock his phone, he was presumably in his room, as he wasn't in the living room.  
She was about to knock on the door, when it suddenly freaked open.  
John emerged from the door, covered in only a bedsheet from the waist down.  
Mrs Hudson grinned.  
John blushed heavily.  
"What?" John asked.  
"Nothing." Mrs Hudson turned away and smiled to herself.  
"It's just that American angel called to say that Dean is back."  
John's eyes widened  
"What? Back as in, back from the dead?"  
"Apparently so."  
"That's amazing- I better tell Sherlock."  
John called for Sherlock.  
Sherlock appeared, directly behind him, with his arms draped around John.  
"What's taking so long."  
He raised his eyebrows as soon as he saw Mrs Hudson.  
"Mrs Hudson, What an unexpected surprise he said.  
"Sherlock."  
Mrs Hudson turned away, she couldn't look at them, considering Sherlock was entirely naked.  
"Dean's alive."  
John said.  
"That's great."  
Sherlock said.  
"You don't seemed phased by that at all. I thought you'd be questioning the logic of how he managed to come back."  
Sherlock smirked.  
"I don't need questions right now- just you. I would, after all, be lost without my blogger."  
John grinned.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna turn in early."  
Dean said, giving Cas a wink.  
"Ok Dean, sleep well."  
Cas smiled.  
Dean sighed.  
"Cas don't you feel tired too?"  
He said, trying another wink.  
"Dean, I'm an angel, I don't feel tired."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, but I mean, I think you should come to my room, and help me get to sleep."  
"Dean you're a grown man, I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting to sleep by yourself."  
Dean rubbed his eyes in frustration.  
"Cas, I really think you should-"  
"FOR GOD'S SAKE CAS HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU- TAKE A HINT!"  
Sam yelled.  
Dean and Cas stared at him, mouths agape.  
"What? This sexual tension wasn't fun for me either. If I'm going to be a third wheel, I'm gonna be the best third wheel ever!"  
Dean and Cas laughed.  
"Goodnight Sammy."  
Dean took Cas by the hand and led him to his room.  
"I should really buy some noise cancelling headphones." Sam said quietly to himself, he chuckled.


End file.
